zeldafandomcom-20200223-history
User talk:EveryDayJoe45
question Possible Vandal ummmm. check out the last User Vote in the ToC. It shouldn't be there in the first place, and it pretty stupid. check it out. User:Ccbermanzzpedia 23:38, 28 June 2009 (UTC) the IP. it seems stupid. and is not a legitamite vote in my opinion. User:Ccbermanzzpedia 23:49, 28 June 2009 (UTC) He looks funny. Pretty Birdie man make me happy, He look like peeky my Man eating pihrahna parakeet! 98.22.243.179 and it was for Red Wizzrobe. this is exactly what he wrote. User:Ccbermanzzpedia 23:51, 28 June 2009 (UTC) your welcome. and can i at least change it to a anon vote? because it is by an IP with their only edit being that one. User:Ccbermanzzpedia 23:54, 28 June 2009 (UTC) i just got rid of the sig. i mean do we really need to know if it was an anon vote? User:Ccbermanzzpedia 23:57, 28 June 2009 (UTC) at least i said POSSIBLE vandal. and didn't just out right delete it. User:Ccbermanzzpedia 00:00, 29 June 2009 (UTC) I voted for Garo, but I like to avoid cheating, I'm not threatening anyone, I just think it'd be a good idea to double check the history again, let's try our best to keep things here as pure as we can. Redeadhunter I'm getting at the theory that this voter is trying to screw around with us. Or he just doesn't read rules(If I had a rupee for every time I saw that) Oh well, Redeadhunter Thank you for the update Run for rollback and adminship Possible Vandal check this out! http://zelda.wikia.com/index.php?title=Flying_Tile&diff=next&oldid=101899 (sorry nevermind, ill just undo it. '--C2' 11:47, 30 June 2009 (UTC) sorry. if it was a blanking of a page, then it would be, but i just jumed the gun to quickly!'--C2' 01:54, 1 July 2009 (UTC) Hey! Listen! Merging Yo yo yo yo yo yo yo Check it!. Send this to Triforce, I'm too lazy. UberPhoeb 02:10, 2 July 2009 (UTC) And I even put the same amount of yo's! And now i'm spamming your user talk page with an awesome image. http://i296.photobucket.com/albums/mm161/Anime09090909/Finyay.png Thank you For sharing this opinion. I'm glad somebody else feels that way. [[User:Baltro|'Baltro']] [ [[User Talk:Baltro|'talk']] ] 02:33, 6 July 2009 (UTC) Rumours Hi I have been reading rumours about getting the Triforce are they true or is it fake Thanks for the info and stuff Heyy thanks for the help with oot but I just want you to know something so you don't think I'm that new to zelda, but I've been playing zelda since I was like 5 years old and I just forgot you could do that. Hylian96 Tetra's Pirates :Well your question I can answer. Technically, the NAV's are still part of the article and since the stub pertains to the whole article... yeah :P—'Triforce' 14 00:12, 12 July 2009 (UTC) Well, it'd be different if the NAV's weren't collapsible, then we'd probably have to put it above.—'Triforce' 14 00:30, 12 July 2009 (UTC) :so i should have looked here if i before i changed all of the those stub templates and the nav templates hahaha'''--C2' 17:24, 4 August 2009 (UTC) Minor characters template back onto the Man from the Shooting Gallery article after I took it off. I figured he's too minor of a character to be considered a spoiler. He doesn't give information; just a seeds and quiver upgrade.|18:53, 18 July 2009 (UTC)}} Sock puppetry This doesn't have that much to do with our wiki, but you can find the short story about it here. He assumed I ignored what he wrote on my talk page and brought it over to Zeldapedia, so could you please ban here? Thanks. [[User:Baltro|'Baltro']] [ [[User Talk:Baltro|'talk']] · ] 20:46, 18 July 2009 (UTC) Help Sorry to bother you but your the only admin. on right now. I made an edit to the Skull Kid page and I corrected a grammar mistake. After that, the last paragraph at the bottom of the page became a scroll box, I tried to undo it by using the undo option but it had no effect. Sorry, I didn't know that would happen. Yes, I forgot to press preview.(Darknut15 (talk) 21:44, 18 July 2009 (UTC)) I fixed it for you, no worries. [[User:Baltro|'Baltro']] [ [[User Talk:Baltro|'talk']] · ] 21:46, 18 July 2009 (UTC) Thanks Baltro. I'm sorry that happened.(Darknut15 (talk) 21:49, 18 July 2009 (UTC)) It's all cool. The reason the text box happens is if a paragraph is indented with a space. Like this, for example. [[User:Baltro|'Baltro']] [ [[User Talk:Baltro|'talk']] · ] 21:51, 18 July 2009 (UTC) I remember Joe warning about that when I first made my account. Thank you.:)(Darknut15 (talk) 21:53, 18 July 2009 (UTC)) Thanks Deku Scrub Forenzza radio Manbos pond i redid an edit spelling it right but it didnt go through. my computer seems quit on the verge of suicide. it is a tricky thing as well. the pairie whould be the dry ground area and the woods whould be with the trees and seperate sound track. ill check what we have on crazy trazys house if we do have an article for that. Oni Link 13:51, 30 July 2009 (UTC) WHAT THE!!!!!????? When I put that in the Stock Pot inn (I forgot to log in) You said it was boarderline vandalism. I do not understand what boarderline vandalism is.--That Turtle guy (talk) 02:17, 1 August 2009 (UTC) :Well, "freaky" wasn't the appropriate term to use. It wasn't really relevant to the article, but I don't know if Joe was confused, because there is a mannequin in the room where Kafei and Anju are reunited. [[User:Baltro|'Baltro']] [ [[User Talk:Baltro|'talk']] · ] 02:30, 1 August 2009 (UTC) Actually, I said creepy, not freaky.--That Turtle guy (talk) 03:04, 1 August 2009 (UTC) Well, for Instance there is a LOT of creepy stuff in the Stock Pot Inn.--That Turtle guy (talk) 15:37, 1 August 2009 (UTC) Well, ??? is AMONG those creepy things in the stock pot inn. If you think that stuff shouldnt be there, I'll prove it. If youi want to find out yourself, go to the upper floor and stare at the mask above the staircase for an hour. That's a way to show it. I'm now done with this conversation. Thank You.--That Turtle guy (talk) 15:56, 1 August 2009 (UTC) Alright I have the point now. I really want to put that back there, and now I know the appropriate way.--That Turtle guy (talk) 16:28, 1 August 2009 (UTC) New Laptop Featured articles four swords saw that you have not played four swords. check this out. ill keep looking if you turn this down, and i assume you would want to have played all of them.'--C2' 02:23, 5 August 2009 (UTC) :i think only two. you and somebody else. still that is kinda....different, to put it mildly.'--C2' 02:43, 5 August 2009 (UTC) as far as i know the only way to play four swords with out other people, game boys and a link cable is to emmulate. ive found a website which can play multi player gameboy games and includes a rom for four swords but im still hesitant about downloading it. i prefer not to emmulate but if you want i can give you a link to the site. Oni Link 11:09, 5 August 2009 (UTC) :maybe, maybe not.'--C2' 13:04, 5 August 2009 (UTC) Question For starters, I wanted to know if, for the infoboxes, do we use the dates of where the game first came out for first appearances. For example, on the Slarok page, would we use A Link to the Past's Japanese release date or the American one for the first appearances section? My second question involves the Nabooru page. C2 and I were thinking it would be better if the page was called Nabooru (character) instead of Nabooru (sage).(Darknut15 (talk) 02:26, 5 August 2009 (UTC)) Mine's acting weird as well. Thanks for ansewering my question. Also, could you let C2 know that I can't help him right now if we do go through with the Nabooru thing?( 02:52, 5 August 2009 (UTC)) Ok, its acting fine now. So you don't have to tell C2, and I don't think we will change that page's name since you are correct. Thanks.(Darknut15 (talk) 03:08, 5 August 2009 (UTC)) pictures i also tryed to upload a sky cannon one but it was ridicusly huge and needs to be toned town and changed file. Oni Link 19:41, 5 August 2009 (UTC) it was the closest thing there. i just quickly searched sky cannon zelda on google images and that was on the second page a sky cannon not even shown up. anyway its not that big a page and doesnt really need a picture. Oni Link 19:52, 5 August 2009 (UTC) vandal IP 70.121.201.63 made the top contribution or this one:http://zelda.wikia.com/index.php?title=Timeline&diff=prev&oldid=164464. almost as bad as User:ChevalRopeSucks http://zelda.wikia.com/wiki/Special:Contributions/70.121.201.63 '--C2' 21:36, 6 August 2009 (UTC) question Hi, This is user Mariomascot, You posted a thing for a pic at http://zelda.wikia.com/index.php?title=File:Untitled.jpg&diff=0&oldid=164661 I have no idea what you are asking me to do, or how to do it. I apologize for the inconvenience, but if you could help me through figuring it out, I thank you. Possible Vandal Message from Darknut15 Since Darknut15 has been blocked for either no apparent reason, or for a reason meant for somebody else, i shall speak for him: *ahem* When I went to edit something, it said I was blocked because Hero of Time 87 had been using my IP to vanalize Zeldapedia. I can't even talk to Joe because of this. And I want to know why and how my IP could be used by Hero of Time 87. The only thing I can think of is that Hero of Time 87 saw my IP on Joe's talk page, because my computer was acting weird and I couldn't log in.